


Krista's Birthday Present

by Britishturd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, F/F, Smut, yumikuri, yumikuri sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishturd/pseuds/Britishturd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After celebrating Christa's birthday with all their friends, Ymir and Christa go back Christa's house so Ymir can give her her birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krista's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I hope you like it. I just wanted to write some smut okay. heheee.  
> Happy Birthday Historia!

As soon as Christa shut the door to her house, Ymir quickly scooped the blonde up in her arms. "Ymir!" Christa laughed. Feeling secure in the brunette's strong arms Christa giggled as Ymir carried her to their bedroom. Ymir's scent was already turning Christa on. Ymir threw her on the bed and before Christa could recover, the brunette pounced onto her like a wolf about to devour its victim, and that was exactly what Ymir was planning to do. Christa pulled Ymir down for a kiss and immediately the blonde opened her mouth allowing Ymir's tongue to stroke hers.

All Christa could feel was Ymir's hungry kisses, Ymir's arm on her back and heat all over her body. With her right hand Christa grabbed Ymir's hand and placed it on her left breast. Ymir grinned into the kiss but Christa's soft lips covered her mouth. She squeezed Christa's breast, which was firm and small but bigger than hers. She felt the nipple harden underneath the fabric. Christa moaned and Ymir slid her hand under the shirt. The petite girl shivered as Ymir slowly traced her fingers from her stomach up and covered her breast with her palm gave her another firm squeeze. Christa arched back upwards and let out a soft moan into Ymir's mouth. She leaned back and pulled Christa's shirt off then continued kissing her as reached behind her back and undid the bra. 

Without breaking off the kiss, Ymir's hands wondered up the pale body to both Christa's breasts and gently massaged them, tracing circles around the peak before rubbing or fingers over them. She rolled them between her fingers then pulled softly causing Christa to arch her back and groan softly. Just then Christa pulled back and sat forward, her breasts shaking slightly from the movement. She began pulling at the hem of Ymir's shirt and she understood what to do. Ymir lifted her arms allowing her girlfriend to pull her shirt over her head . She was not wearing anything underneath and Christa was mesmerized by her toned body, taut with muscles, tanned and adorned with freckles.

She traced her fingers lightly over the hard abs, eliciting goosebumps on the tanned body, and smiled to herself. Christa's loving smile made something flutter deep inside Ymir's chest and with her index finger, she gently tilted Christa's chin up kissed her. She used her tongue to stroke Christa's, and the blonde's felt a familiar heat pool between her legs. She pressed her warm breasts against Ymir's and pleasure surged through both of their bodies. Ymir pushed her down so that she was now on top on the blonde, knees spread on either side of her body. Christa's heart beat speed up and she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to satisfy her heat.

Noticing Christa squirm and move beneath her Ymir trailed kisses down her neck, pausing once to suck harder onto the sensitive skin, leaving red mark to remind everyone (*cough* Reiner *cough*) who Christa belonged to. A low groan was emitted from Christa's throat.

Ymir kissed between the pale breasts and sucked above the hard peak. When she moved her mouth there was a raw red mark left on the pale skin. She brushed her lips over the erect nipple then covered it with her mouth and sucked. Feeling warmth engulf her sensitive bud Christa moaned and Ymir's tongue flicked her nipple. She sucked harder and gently bit Christa's nipple before she let go. Her other hand played with Christa's other nipple, rolling it between her fingers and pulling. She kissed slowly down Christa's soft body. 'Y-ymir," Christa moaned. "Please,"

"Please what," Ymir stopped moving.

Christa let out a frustrated groan. Cheeks flushing red, she grabbed Ymir's hand and pushed it between her legs. "Touch me here." Ymir couldn't help but smirk at Christa's demand. She pushed against Christa's hot core through the fabric.

"Ah-," Christa arched her body up trying to get more friction. Ymir's fingers pressed harder against throbbing clit. " Ah...mmm," Christa moaned.

Ymir quickly pulled off Christa's shorts, smirking at the wet arousal evident on the fabric of her panties. She got off the bed and quickly pulled down her own pants along with her underwear, all the while being aware of how Christa had turned her head to the side and was watching Ymir strip. The feeling of being watched made pleasure rush between Ymir's legs and she groaned. Christa sat up and quickly pulled her undies off her body then ran her tongue along her lips and watched the desire in Ymir's eyes as she straddled the blonde. Christa could feel Ymir's wet slit sliding on her thigh and breathed out suddenly as pleasure surged through her body. She pressed her thigh against Ymir's core causing the brunette to gasp. She down at Christa and teasingly stroked her thighs and hair.

“Ymir.” Christa growled impatiently. “Fucking touch me already-ohh,” she groaned when Ymir stroked the whole of her slit. 

Christa's hips moved against Ymir's hand, trying to get her to touch her clit. Ymir then used her other hand to part Christa's labia and proceeded to rub circles around her hard clit. "Ahh-h Ymir!" Christa threw her head back against the pillow and moaned out load, her eyes shut tight. 

Ymir continued stroking Christa's clit, she saw Christa's fluids dripping down her thigh. She moved down to lick it away and Christa propped herself onto her elbows to look at Ymir. The brunette's wet tongue licked along Christa's thighs, getting close to her wet core. Without stopping, Ymir's tongue stroked Christa's folds and she let out the breath she was involuntarily holding and spread her legs wider. Her hand rested on the back of the brunette's hair and she pushed lightly.

Ymir roughly licked up and down Christa's slit, tasting the wet arousal she loved so much. She pulled back and quickly used her finger to rub the hard clit before pushing a finger inside. "AH-!" Christa cried out in pleasure and thrust her hip forward. Christa was tight and her walls clenched around Ymir's finger. Slowly Ymir moved her finger in and out of Christa's then pushed in a second finger. Christa fell back on the pillow with her head tilted back, eyes lidded and let out a loud moan. "I love it when you don't hold back." Ymir grinned.

In reply Christa thrust her slit up and Ymir's fingers slid deeper into her. Her fingers were slick with Christa's arousal so she moved them easily inside Christa, enjoying the immense heat and sounds her fingers were making. She curled her fingers and stroked Christa's walls, hitting a certain spot which made Christa scream. Ymir stroked that spot over and over, Christa's screams making turning her on than ever. 

Ymir leaned down and used her tongue to play with Christa's clit while still moving her fingers in and out of her. "Fuck.. Y-ymir!" Christa cried. "Fuck!”

The brunette could feel her walls tighten around her fingers and sucked her clit which pushed Christa to her limit. "YMIR!" Christa screamed in pleasure. Her body twitched as she came, fluids dripping down Ymir's fingers and onto her face. Ymir's kept moving in and out of Christa, each time making her moans louder. Her body twitched and Ymir slowed her pace. With a devious smile on her lips she continued pushing in and out of Christa, watching that beautiful face as she moaned freely. She pumped her fingers harder until Christa came for the second time, clenching around her fingers and squeezing her thighs together. She pulled her fingers out, making the blonde gasp.

Ymir licked along Christa's cute slit, licking up all her juices. She crawled over and laid down beside Christa and cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Christa held Ymir’s wrist up to her face and slowly took her fingers into her mouth, sucking on Ymir’s wet fingers. Ymir’s face heated up and she watched Christa sitting there with her eyes closed sucking on her fingers as if it were some fucking lollipop. 

The blonde had a blissful look in her eyes as she smiled at Ymir. Gazing into those deep sky blue eyes Ymir felt so happy inside. She returned the loving smile before stroking Christa's silky blonde hair. Christa nuzzled her face into the warmth of Ymir's neck and gently kissed her neck. "I love you, Ymir." she murmured. Ymir smiled warmly and held Christa close to her.

It felt amazing to be here beside the girl she loved so much. Ymir never thought she’d ever be this happy with anyone. She tightened her arms around Christa and leaned her cheek on the soft blonde hair. 

Ymir reached over to the table beside the bed and handed Christa a small bag."Happy birthday, babe."

Christa's eyes lit up. " I thought what we just did was my present."

"Just open it will ya." Ymir blushed.

Christa giggled was opened the bag. It was a necklace. Two. Each one had half a heart and joined together, they spelt "Yumikuri".

"Huh? What's yumikuri?" Christa asked.

"Its our ship name." Ymir said. " And I ship us."

" Ohh, that's so smart." Christa giggled and leaned in to kiss Ymir again. "Thanks, love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing. Hey guys check out my new Mei x Yuzu fic :))
> 
>  


End file.
